Driscoll Berci
| image = | race = Quincy | age = | gender = Male | birthday = | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Vandenreich | occupation = Stern Riter "O" | team = Stern Ritter | base of operations = Vandenreich HQ | relatives = | education = | signature skill = Spirit Weapon (Reishi Tekkō) The Overkill | manga debut = Chapter 494 | anime debut = N/A | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = }} is a Quincy and a member of the Vandenreich's Stern Ritter with the designation "O".Bleach manga; Chapter 503, page 12 Appearance Driscoll is a broad, towering individual, standing at almost twice the height of the average Shinigami, with dark hair that extends downwards to form a chinstrap beard. His attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a calf-length trench coat tied at the waist by a black belt, which has a length of chain on either side attached to a single ring at the back. Beneath this, he wears a white cravat and pants, and has black shoes.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, pages 11-13 Personality Befitting his epithet of "The Overkill", Driscoll is incredibly bloodthirsty, and demonstrates no mercy towards his opponents, always ruthlessly attacking them with brutal and lethal force. He shows absolutely no remorse for those he fights or has previously killed, openly mocking them even in the midst of battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, page 11 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War During the Vandenreich's declaration of war on Soul Society, Driscoll takes part in the massacre of 106 Shinigami at the Black Ridge Gate, where he confronts the First Division lieutenant, Chōjirō Sasakibe.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, page 7 After stealing Chōjirō's Bankai, Driscoll deals a fatal blow, which propels the lieutenant to the Captain-Commander's office, before retreating.Bleach manga; Chapter 483, page 16 Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, he and the other Stern Ritter gather at the Gate of the Sun, before traveling to the Seireitei to participate in the destruction of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Upon arriving, he and the others create pillars of blue flames prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 16-19 He then confronts Lieutenant Shūhei HisagiBleach manga; Chapter 495, page 12 and soon overwhelms him, remarking on how it must suck to be so weak. Asking if Hisagi was afraid of his power, Driscoll explains how he was bestowed his epithet, "The Overkill", with him becoming stronger with each opponent that he kills. Having already killed 100 Shinigami and another 100 previously, he prepares to deliver the fatal blow to Hisagi, but Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto intercepts the attack. Recognizing the captain-commander, Driscoll laughs maniacally, and declares that he shall kill Yamamoto with his own subordinate's Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, pages 11-17 Activating Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū, he states that Yamamoto should be thankful for allowing him to witness Chōjirō's Bankai again, since it hadn't been used for over 2000 years. Despite striking the Captain-Commander multiple times with devastating bolts of lightning, Yamamoto emerges uninjured, and brutally kills Driscoll with a single slash of his Shikai, burning the very flesh from his bones.Bleach manga; Chapter 504, pages 1-17 Engulfed in flame, Driscoll's bones are ultimately reduced to cinders.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, page 1 Equipment Medallion: Driscoll possesses a round, unnamed device which is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Vandenreich insignia etched into its surface. When activated, the device can steal a currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity. Driscoll used it to take Chōjirō Sasakibe's Kōkō Gonryō Rikyū. The medallion's owner can then use the stolen Bankai's power at will, even after the original owner's death.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, page 17 However, they appear to be unable to exploit this power fully; according to Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Driscoll's power was noticeably inferior to that of Chōjirō's.Bleach manga; Chapter 504, pages 15-16 Powers & Abilities Reishi Absorption: As a Quincy, Driscoll is able to absorb spiritual energy from the surrounding atmosphere, combining it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons and use different techniques.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, pages 13-14 : Driscoll possesses the ability to greatly increase the power of his abilities through simply killing his opponents. By his own claim, he will continue to grow stronger the more he kills, regardless of what form the life actually takes, be it enemy, ally, or even beast. Spirit Weapon Reishi Tekkō: As a Quincy, Driscoll is capable of gathering both spirit energy and particles and forming them into weapons. His favored weapon is a pair of tekkō-like bands worn on his hands, which encircle his knuckles and feature the Vandenreich insignia at either end.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, pages 13-14 * : By collecting reishi between his weapons, Driscoll can form the spiritual arrows that are typical of other Quincy bows. However, his are unusual: they are several times longer than the average person, and possess a cross at the end of their narrow shaft. Due to their size and the way they are formed, he fires them individually by throwing them, in a manner akin to a javelin, with such force that they can not only pierce the body of a lieutenant-level Shinigami with ease, but propel an impaled victim a considerable distance away. Quotes * (To Shūhei Hisagi) "Wheeeeeewwww This sucks!! It sucks, it sucks, it sucks, it sucks, it sucks, it sucks, it sucks sooooo bad!! It sucks so bad to be weak, ain't that right, Lieutenant!!" References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vandenreich Category:Stern Ritter Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Deceased